


foxes don’t need to lie

by Castiels_honeybee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Violence, Void Stiles, Vomit, happy-ish ending, void stiles is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_honeybee/pseuds/Castiels_honeybee
Summary: stiles comes to derek for help and comfort, but how can derek offer that when the man before him doesn’t smell like stiles?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 80





	foxes don’t need to lie

When he gets there, Derek is leaning against the giant wall of windows at the back of the loft, he looks almost angelic in a way. The soft sunset light cascading perfectly over him. He has the same worried look on his face that he always had, where his eyebrows crease and that stubborn frown played on his lips, like it never wanted to leave. He hadn’t realized he’d been starring until Derek took a few steps toward him. 

“Stiles, where the hell have you been? Everyone’s been freaking the fuck out!” Derek said in a tone that reminds him too much of when the sheriff chastises him for staying out all night, for running with ‘wolves. 

“I got here as soon as I could. I think I lost my phone somewhere around the school. I just needed to get back here, to talk to you before-“ He pauses, feeling the anxiety in his chest rise, making his lungs feel like they might explode. He pushes it down as much as he can, “Everyone’s freaking out, they’re telling me that the nogitsune is back, it can’t-I don’t know what to do. You’re the only person I can trust right now.” His voice breaks and cracks, he can feel his eyes burning with the tears he’s kept hidden for years. His breaths come more rapidly and inconsistently. 

“It’s okay, Stiles, take deep breaths. We’re gonna figure this out. Scott's been calling me and keeping me updated, they said it’s back and that you- it attacked them at the school. Do you remember any of that?” All he could do is shake his head. this couldn’t be happening, he’s had nightmares about the nogitsune every night since it happened. Since he first lost his mind. He thought maybe he was finally getting it back, and now it’s going to be ripped away from him again, but the feeling he gets from looking in Derek's eyes makes him think maybe he won’t be alone this time. Or maybe they could run. 

“I- I saw. I never stopped researching it. I never stopped looking for anything we could use, just in case. I remember- I read something that said if we get the nogitsune away from the nemeton he becomes powerless, he- he draws all his power from it. We could, I don’t know. What if we just go. Just until we come up with a plan to kill him.” He’s panicking, he knows he is, but he can’t stop. He almost died last time, he can’t go through this again. He can’t go through the night terrors, waking up screaming and crying every single night, he can’t handle not being able to read or tell when he’s asleep, the idea of being in that white fucking room playing go all over again. This time, the pack bonds aren’t as strong. This time, if he doesn’t have Derek then he doesn’t have anyone, he’ll be stuck. Derek doesn’t say anything for a long, long time.

“I’ll let Scott know where we’re going, go home, get packed-“

“No! You know scott will try to stop us, he never listens and you know that, and if I go, I don't- what if something happens? What if he- just please, Derek. I just need to get out of here, as far away from that fucking thing as possible! I-“ He takes a deep, stuttering breath in, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face, “You’re the only one I trust to be with me, to keep me from hurting anyone. You’re the only one who’s constantly been here and trusted me. I need you, Derek. I'm freaking out and last time I killed so many people, so many of our friends. I know- I know I could never hurt you and I need you to come with and make sure I don’t hurt anyone else. Please, for once, just don’t leave me.” He was practically panting at this point, a rapid stream of tears falling down his face and his voice breaking on almost every other word, hoping that what he really meant got through to Derek. And when Derek reaches out his hand and pulls stiles into a hug, he knows it did. Until he pulls back. 

“You… don’t smell like Stiles.'' Derek said, taking a step back, out of the other man's arms. His voice is no louder than a soft mumble. 

“Maybe your nose is broken, Sourwolf.” He says, so soft and sweet that it’s almost sickening, the smile on his face reminding Derek of the one Kate always wore. Before Derek even has the chance to move, the other man reels his head back, smashing it into Derek's nose full force, the crack echoes throughout the room, so loud it could rival thunder, and Derek drops in the mans arms, unconscious. 

Derek wakes up surrounded by ash. The smell of burnt wood and blood overwhelms his senses. He blinks open his eyes to see he’s back in his home, the place he grew up, the place where almost his entire family had died. He feels his anger and sadness grow in his chest, chasing each other around like a tornado. He tries to get up, to move, but his hands and feet are tied. The more he tries to break the ropes the more it burns and cuts into his skin, he keeps trying until the pain gets to be too overwhelming. 

“Whoa whoa calm down there, little pup. Don’t wanna hurt yourself, well, worse than you already did I guess,” Void chuckles as he steps into the room, going behind derek to check his wounds, “Well, it’s not that bad, i’m pretty sure you’ll live.” He stands in front of Derek, with a book in his hands. 

“What are you-“ He’s cut off by Void raising a hand. 

“Did you know that the kid was actually pretty smart,” He says, opening the book and flipping to seemingly random pages, “Honestly, he figured everything out. The amount of effort he’s actually put into this bestiary is, well I’ve never given a shit about them before- let’s just say that.”

“So, what? You just need to figure out how to kill something? That’s why you’re doing this?” Derek's voice is weak and scratchy, he’s still trying to break the ropes around his hands. 

“No, and stop trying to break them, they’re bound with wolfsbane, you’re gonna end up killing yourself,” The slight giggle in Void’s voice sends chills down Derek's spine, he stops moving immediately, “So you really think I’d need a book to kill something? Last time I came to visit, I killed a hunter, a werewolf, and I almost killed the kid. Glad I didn’t, obviously, he makes such a good toy, but I bet you’d know all about that.” Every muscle in Derek's body tensed, his eyebrows creasing and his mind going faster than he ever thought it could. 

“Oh wow, you really don’t know? Oh that makes this a thousand times more fun. I wasn't lying, back in the loft, you know? That's really what he feels. He's so hopelessly in love with a mangy ‘wolf, it’s pathetic. For such a smart kid, you’d think he’d be smart enough to get away from all of you, but if he had I wouldn’t have my perfect vessel, so I guess I should be thanking you.” 

“Wait- you were talking to me the entire time in the loft, why did you tell me about the nemeton?” Derek had so many more questions, the list was getting longer with each second, but his mouth could only go so fast. 

“You think I was serious?” His laugh made Derek's stomach turn into knots, “You idiot, I would've never left, I don't depend on the nemeton, and I was going to knock you out anyway, little pup. I just needed you to let your guard down.”

“For what,” every moment Derek spent with him- with it, made him sicker and sicker. A nauseous feeling slowly growing in his stomach since he woke up. Thinking Stiles actually would have trusted him, makes him feel even worse. 

“I want to harness the nemetons' power. It’s really quite easy, the only drawback is that it will destroy every last piece of my vessel, but I think the kid is ready to go anyway,” Something in Derek breaks, like the air is getting thicker and turning into water, Void just looks at him, with pity and disgust in his eyes, “oh, I guess you don’t know that either, do you? I told you I wasn't lying in the loft. I broke him, shredded away any piece of innocence and hope that you didn’t already take. You all thought he was fine, do you know how many people came after him, looking for me? The endless nights he spent screaming and crying because I was still there, I never left him, unlike you. He's been ready for a long, long time. Even thought about doing it himself after you left, but was just too much of a coward.” Void's voice drips with disgust as he says the last sentence, like Stiles being strong enough to stay was such a disgraceful thing. 

“You’re lying-“ Derek’s voice shakes and cracks, Void just laughs at him, “You wouldn’t destroy him like that, you need him!” 

“Do i? Are you really sure about that?” A sick smile plays on his face, his eyes going too wide, like all sense of stiles is completely lost, he doesn’t even look like the same person anymore. 

“Let me talk to him, please. Just one last time before you do anything else to him.” Derek pleaded, he knew he sounded desperate and pathetic but he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t at least get to talk to stiles one last time before everything they knew was gone, and surprisingly, Void relented. He closes his eyes and after a few seconds, drops to the ground, making Derek flinch slightly. His breathing picks up, getting caught in his throat as tears start to form in his eyes. Then Stiles starts to stir. 

“D-Derek?” Stiles says softly, voice already full of panic as he looks up at the man, still tied to his chair, the wolfsbane burning deep into his wrists, “Where- what’s going on? Yo-you’re bleeding, what happened?” Stiles scurries towards Derek quickly, getting on his knees and inspecting the other man's nose. 

“Stiles, breathe, I’m okay, stop,” Derek demands, causing him to still completely, “I need you to listen to me, and remember to breathe, I don’t know how much you were conscious of while the nogitsune was talking to me, but I know everything now, and I just needed to tell you that I’m sorry. and I-“ Derek’s voice gets caught in his throat, he blinks his eyes a few times, trying to rid them of the tears that have been building up, but he feels them run down his face. Stiles gently wipes them away. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I- I know, I don’t know how to stop him though. I don’t know if he’s listening but, let me untie you and we’ll get out of here okay?” His voice breaks and cracks more times than he’d like, he knows he sounds too much like he did in the loft, but he doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want Derek to be tied up, or in this fucking house anymore, he doesn’t want him to know that he loves him, or that he wishes he was dead sometimes. why did void have to fucking ruin everything. He doesn’t realize he starts hyperventilating. 

“Stiles, listen to me, I love you. I don’t know if he was lying when he said you loved me, but I don't care. I need you to know that no matter what happens, I've always loved you and I'm sorry.” Their faces so close now, Stiles gasps as Derek closes the gap and kisses him. Stiles sits there, completely tense and still for a few seconds, before he melts into the kiss. Tears streaming down his face and both hands holding derek’s jaw, trying to savor every second void gives him, every second he has left to be with derek and to be himself. He can feel void getting impatient, trying to creep back and be in control, but a sharp pain comes first. 

Stiles gasps and opens his eyes, pulling back from Derek to see the alpha's eyes fully red, and taste his own blood filling his mouth. he falls back, holding his mouth. 

“Derek, what did you do?” The look of fear in his eyes breaks Derek's heart, but he couldn’t just let Stiles die. He musters every bit of strength he has, knowing Stiles needs him right now and breaks the ropes tying him. The skin around his wrists burns and refuses to heal but he takes steps towards stiles.

“I- I’m sorry, stiles. It was the only way I could think to save you!” A crushing weight settles on Derek as he processes what he’s just done. flashes of Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Jackson come flooding back to him. An overwhelming feeling of panic washes over him when he hears stiles start to laugh. 

“You idiot,” His voice is rough and raspy, he takes a deep, gasping breath as he looks up at Derek, “He can.. barely handle me… you think he’ll survive the bite?” He starts to laugh but it breaks off into coughing, which turns into dry heaving. A mix of black blood and smoke come up and the sick sound of it splattering against the burned hardwood floors echo throughout the room as Derek can’t bring himself to move, or say anything, or even breathe. “He’s gonna die once I’m gone, and it’s going to be all your fault.” The last word plays on his lips, echoes in Derek's mind, until he’s brought back with stiles gasping. 

“Stiles, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Derek says in a soft, almost soothing voice, but the edge of panic and desperation doesn’t leave him, and he knows Stiles can hear it too. He kneels next to stiles, holding him up when he can’t do it himself.

“Is it- is it supposed to hurt this bad?” Stiles gasps, tears streaming down his face, he starts coughing and throwing up blood and smoke again. They both know black blood is a sign of rejection, his body fighting off the bite and the venom from it eating away at him. 

“It’s going to be okay,” He tells himself more than Stiles, the way their sitting, blood encasing stiles’ mouth, It reminds him too much of Paige, how he lost his gold eyes and how he lost his first love. How he’s losing his last, and how this is all his fault. “You’re going to be fine, Stiles. It’s just the nogitsune. The venom’s just killing it. That has to be what’s happening.” 

Stiles can barely breathe at this point, black smoke lingers on his stained lips. All he can do is look up at Derek and wish he could see him smile again. The nogitsune’s words filter back through his thoughts. He takes a deep breath, trying to will himself to speak, but it makes him cough up more blood in the process. 

“Derek, hey, look at me,” He tries to keep his tone playful, but it just sounds desperate, like a sob is just waiting to break from his throat, which wouldn’t be the wrong assumption. He weakly places a hand on Derek's jaw and they lock eyes, “I nev- I don’t regret any of it. I need you to know that. I loved every minute we spent together, even when the fear of death was looming over us,” He tries to laugh and breaks into a coughing fit, after a few moments, when it subsides, he’s left gasping for air and looking in Derek's eyes. He can’t help the smile that forms on his face. It wasn’t the worst way to die, after all. 

“Stiles! Stiles, open your eyes!” He hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed, but he’s exhausted. He doesn’t have the strength to open them again. He can feel derek's heart beating fast, his breath picking up. He can hear how his words turn into sobs and feel derek's grip tighten around him, but it’s all fading so fast. The last thing he hears is derek's howl, a broken and desperate one, but he knows it’s his alpha's howl. He's heard it so many times before and the last thing he thinks is how he wishes he could hear it again. Then everything stops. 

epilogue

“Hurry up, Slowpoke!”

“I'm literally running faster than you Stiles!” Derek yells back behind him. When he doesn’t hear the other man, he slows and stops, looking around, “Stiles? Stiles! Where’d you go? Are you really that much of a sore loser?” There’s a smile playing on his face, but he can’t help the slow rise of anxiety building in his chest, “Stiles, seriously, where’d you go?” He walks back a few feet, smelling the air and trying to track the other man, when he hears laughed behind him and sees Stiles speed off. 

“Aw come on Derek! I can’t believe you fell for that!” Stiles yells, hearing Derek start running after him. He laughs, knowing Derek will easily pass him again. 

“I can’t believe you cheated! Are you serious? This wasn’t even a competition!” Stiles can hear the smile in dereks voice, his laughter meeting stiles’ ears and filling the air. He never wants to hear anything else. 

“I’ve told you before! Never trust a fox, not my fault you don’t listen, Sourwolf!”


End file.
